Strike Gently
by amaya rose23
Summary: A series of Klaroline one-shots and drabbles.
1. Innocent

"I'll ask you again, Klaus, did you kill those people. And I want the truth this time." Liz Forbes stated, not asked, as she pointed her gun straight at Klaus' heart.

That usual smirk on his face, feeling confident, Klaus relied "I already told you, sweetheart, I didn't. And if I had, then what could you possibly do? I cannot be killed, especially by mere bullets even if they are made of wood."

He glanced around the room, at the many people surrounding him. He could kill them all in seconds. It was aggravating that this human, even if she is the sheriff, could barge into his home and accuse him of doing something he didn't do.

Liz herself was looking a bit aggravated when she asked the same question once more and Klaus denied it, saying he had never heard of the place. "On my signal, they will fire." She warned.

"Take you best shot, sweetheart. You'll all be dead in seconds."

The sheriff nodded towards her men.

At the signal Klaus surged forward fast and was caught off guard when wolfs bane and a vervain mix filled his senses. He fell back, his skin burning, his eyes stinging, it felt like he was breathing in glass shards.

A few seconds later he growled, trying to blink away the poison from his eyes. It still hurt but that wouldn't stop him from making them pay. He would rip out their hearts, tear at their throats and make them regret ever having been born.

Liz gave another signal and Klaus' eyes widened. His anger grew until he was seeing red. The loud firing of the guns echoed of the walls of his home and ringing in his ears, he ducked behind the couch for some cover, though it was too late.

Klaus hated feeling weak, hated it. His jaw clenched and lowly growling, and cursing he pulled the many bullets out one by one. To his dismay, Liz hadn't mentioned they were laced with wolfs bane, making it all the worse

The wombs slowly, to slowly due to the wolfs bane, started closing and Klaus lied his head against the back of the couch, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you ready to admit to killing those people?"

"I already told you!" He yelled, his voice not containing the strength he meant it too. It had a weariness to it and he supposed it had to do, other than being shot to many times and blood loss, with a certain blonde vampire he admired-loved so much. Because he knew, after today, she would hate him. Forever.

And forever is an awfully long time.

Quickly, blood lust clouding his vision, Klaus sprang from where he was taking cover, and tossing the couch over. This time the sheriffs men were caught off guard and scrambled to recover their weapons. But it was too late.

Klaus was not only drenched in his own blood, but those who dared attack him. It stuck and clung to him, almost like paint... He smirked at Liz, seeing her slowly put down her weapon and raising her arms in surrender.

Fear gleamed in the foolish woman's eyes and triumph gleamed in Klaus'. He had her against the wall, his hand around her throat, suffocating every ounce of life out of her. "Please..." She begged between her desires for air and struggles to break free.

"Oh no, sweetheart. You started this, I'm finishing it." He replied, eager to pull her heart out like he had the others.

Enjoying this to no end, he thought once more of Caroline. Looking away from the pathetic woman, he shook the thoughts away. Before turning back to her, ready to pull out her heart, he could have sworn he saw his girl but shrugged it off figuring it was his imagination. He needed to end this now before he changes his mind.

When a gasp sounded from the doorway.

"Klaus, stop! What are you doing!"

"Caroline."

She flashed over to them and pulled the furious hybrid away from her mother. "Mom, mom are you okay?" Caroline asked her mother, who had fallen to the floor gasping for air. She nodded keeping her gaze on the gold eyed hybrid.

"What are you doing here, Caroline?" He tried to keep the anger out of his voice because he knew he was already worse off in her eyes. But sadly couldn't like he often could, not this time.

"Have you come to help destroy more of my home. To irritate me." He gestured towards everything, the furniture, the floors, the walls. And the painting of Caroline that hung so gracefully over the fireplace, was barely holding on.

" Or perhaps you've come to distract me while someone plunges a stake through my heart." Klaus said thinking more about it, a taunting smirk on his face and his eyes cold. "Maybe you would rather do it yourself and that's why your here."

" I was looking for my mom when I heard all of this going on and I came to check it out. And irritate you?! You're the one always following me around and wont leave me alone!" She snapped barely three feet from the hybrid, helping her mother up.

"Also why would I care about destroying your house or care about you for that matter!"

Glancing up, her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she just said, how she had said it and looking into Klaus' eyes he couldn't either. She had said some pretty cruel things before but this was definitely in the top three.

" Leave, Caroline. While I still allow you to." He seethed.

The sadness in his eyes was overwhelming and she wholly regretted what she had said. She didn't mean that, not one bit. "Klaus, I-"

"Leave." He said lowly and menacingly. His eyes still that bright gold and his fangs bared, he watched his, no, not his girl anymore, and her mother leave. The door slammed and much like his painting, was barely holding on.

She wouldn't come back. He knew because this was just icing on the cake to what happened earlier. Shaking his head of the memory's, he stared at the trail of bloody footprints Caroline had left, and the many dead bodies he would compel someone to clean up later.

* * *

Leaning against the fireplace, Klaus stared into the orange and yellow flames. A glass of bourbon in hand, he began to think of his previous home; New Orleans.

Micheal, his father, had destroyed everything. He took, his siblings, his prodigy Marcel, his life and home away. Burning it all to the ground and not a second thought.

Klaus would never forgive his father for what he did. In fact, he was glad he was dead and that he had done it himself; driven the white oak stake, his fathers own weapon through his heart.

Those were happy times in New Orleans; he ruled there, him and his brother, Elijah. Those times didn't last long enough for him and his siblings. He missed them, though he would never admit it, he wished they were here.

Always and forever. Ya... not so much...

More so, he wished Caroline was here. He wished to see the light that was her, her blonde curls and bright blue eyes. Hear her angelic voice, even if he had to deal with her attitude and the truth she was always more than willing to give.

He sighed and cursed under his breath, tossing the glass against the wall to his right, the one on which the sheriff had been so close to death. It crashed loudly, yet, he could barely hear it over his own thoughts.

He wish he had killed her. That would have given Caroline a perfect reason to hate him instead of- no, she already had a good one.

I'm a monster. He reminded himself, looking up at his painting of Caroline. It was his favorite one. She looked so happy in it, so perfect.

No one could ever love me, especially not her. I don't deserve her.

Sometime later, above all the smells of wood burning and blood, Klaus could smell sweet lavender and vanilla with a hint of strawberries. And though he did not turn around he knew exactly who it was.

"Caroline."

"Klaus." Caroline responded.

"What brings you back here, love?"

Caroline was nervously rubbing her arm. It was really too soon for her to ask this and she would probably regret it later but she had to know. "I- I need to know if you really killed those people, the ones at the old farm house..."

"No, I didn't, love, as I told your mother countless times. Shes lucky she still has her life and if you leave now, so will you be."

"Fine... I have one more question..." She was more hesitant to ask this than her last question. "This is going to sound dumb but... Are you okay?"

"Careful, love, people might actually start to think you care." He mocked.

"Maybe I do care!" She snapped. "You just make it so difficult to that you don't even notice!"

" Honestly Caroline, who are you trying to fool. If you cared you obviously don't care enough. The only time you have ever bothered talking to me, look at me, is when your meant to be a distraction and I let you. Well, I'm done and I'm not anymore. I leave you alone like you want me to, you said so yourself earlier. Oh, and speaking of earlier, didn't you also say that you didn't care."

"Which is it Caroline? Do you care or not. Because of had enough of your little games."

She knew he was right and didn't know how to respond. Did she really care?

She did say those things. She did act as though she hated him, around everyone. And the only time she ever really aloud herself to be around him was when she needed something or was needed as a distraction.

But after all this, if she didn't care, would she be here? no. "I care. I do."

She was only a foot away, close enough that she now noticed in the dark room, Klaus was still covered from head to toe in those peoples blood. But mostly, his own. "And-"

"Lies." Klaus snarled. "You don't care, love. You never have."

Caroline took a small step forward, unable still to see his face. He wouldn't look at her, wouldn't allow her to see how hurt he truly felt. Though she could detect it in his voice it wasn't enough.

"Let me finish." She said calmly and intensely.

"I'm sorry. I knew you didn't kill those people, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together."

He finally turned to face her and she could see the absolute pain in his red, swollen eyes. It felt like a stake was going through her own heart and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline repeated, noticing Klaus was hesitant to hug her back.

Tears fell from both their eyes now. And both were clinging to each other for dear life. "I know, love. And... I'm sorry as well."

After what felt like centuries but not nearly long enough for either of them, Klaus pulled away.

Which made Caroline disappointed but kept a brave face and wiped her tears away, smiling softly at him.

She looked down at herself and found, sadly, her new shirt was ruined. But she kept that smile knowing...

"I may need a new shirt." She laughed, looking at the red stains with the little light given from the dying fire. And easing some of the tension in the room.

Klaus went and turned on the lights.

Caroline saw that her shirt was worse off then she thought. Those stains definitely wouldn't come out like she silently been hoping.

Seeing the state of the room again, she was reminded of how bad it was and couldn't help but offer to help clean up the place, including the blood stained floors because in a way, she felt like it was partially her fault.

"No, its alright, love. Some people will be here tomorrow to take care of it." Klaus told her, beginning to walk towards the stairs. "I'll see if Rebekah has anything that will fit you."

"Wait, Rebekah probably wont appreciate that. I'm not exactly her favorite person and I don't much like her myself..." Caroline smiled, extra sweetly. " Something blue and floral, please."

"Of course, sweetheart. Only the best for you." Klaus grinned back, his eyes shining. Maybe not all hope was lost. "The room to the left is mine, you can wait there if you would like. I wont be long."

He left to find only the best for his beloved Caroline.

When Klaus had gone Caroline pulled off her shirt, lucky she had thought to wear a tank top underneath today. There was some red on her skirt to but very little so she was thankful for that.

Looking around she saw no good place to sit and decided she would take up his offer. She tried to avoid the rubble as she made her way to his room.

She knew being in his room would be kind of awkward after what took place moments ago. But honestly the room she was in now stunk and she couldn't bare to think of the blood that had been spread and the destruction that rained.

Opening the door she found painting all along the walls, most of her. She stared at them in awe; they were so beautiful and the drawings he had done for her paled in comparison. He captured her perfectly.

Caroline sat on his bed, running the silky fabric through her fingers. She still felt unsure about this all of this. What would her friends think of her?

She sighed and lied down, her hair flowing in every direction against the red silk. Her friends would probably hate her if they ever found out. She knew first hand from previous experiences how judgmental the could be, specially Elena. Not that she was any position to talk she reminded herself and sighed again.

Her fists clenched. "You know what. I'm done feeling guilty for things I shouldn't feel guilty for. I wont care what they think of me because while I'm in no position to talk neither is Elena. After all she is with Damon and he's no worse than Klaus." She said fiercely, reassuring herself.

She almost laughed for talking to herself but what she said was the absolute truth. So with this confidence boost, she decided things would be different from now on. Things would change and they would be better.

She only lied there a short time but it felt like forever. Looking towards the window to her left she guessed it was probably getting late and her mother would be worried.

She began to get up but found herself slumping back down. She was too comfortable, and she felt... safe. It was stupid but she did. So she stayed.

A wave of tiredness hit her and her eyelids would barely stay open. The day had been a long one and it started to way down on her. when she realized she hadn't told Klaus who really killed those people. Ill tell him... when he comes back. I just have to stay awake long enough. She thought.

Unfortunately no matter how much she tried she couldn't keep her eyes open, she rubbed and even tried to hold her eyelids so they couldn't close. Soon she drifted into a sound sleep.

* * *

" Love, I found-"

Klaus walked into his room holding, not what Caroline had asked for but something he thought she would like much more, to find her asleep on his bed.

He smiled brightly and thought of how peaceful she looked. Her blonde curls were everywhere and her lips as soft looking as ever. She was turned on her side, half covered in crimson red silk in a bright blue tank top, that if her eyes were open, would bring out her dazzling blue eyes.

Sitting carefully beside her, he lied down the shirt he brought her and lightly brushed his hand against her cheek, admiring her.

He couldn't wait to paint her.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

* * *

**I'm very very sorry for any mistakes, grammar, spelling, the characters being off (which they probably will be to make this work) , etc if there's any -which im sure there is but, you know. **

**So this will _probably_ be a series of one shots and drabbles but I don't know how many or how long it will take to update, havent really decided. And they probably wont be as long as this one either. Also I'll try my best to make them different from what you've read before. Promise.**

**Anyway hope you guys liked it and I love reviews. so please review, tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Days in New Orleans

Klaus sat at the bar, drinking away his sorrows and eyeing the blonde bartender. Camille, her name tag read, was quite attractive and he couldn't help but notice. But also, he couldn't help but notice how much the girl reminded him of Caroline, who he had left behind in Mystic Falls.

New Orleans had promised so much, at least he thought so. When he got here, all he could think about was Caroline. How much she would love this place, the lights, people, music, the culture. But she refused all he and the world had to offer. Even now he was sketching her on an old napkin with a pencil he just happened to find.

Sighing, he looked away from his drawing, taking a drink and staring off into the distance. His mind went back to happier times, here and his times in Mystic Falls. He found he enjoyed his time with Caroline, however short it was, as much as his time in New Orleans with his siblings, which he found quite odd. Though the more he thought about it, he realized it was because she was always the one that made him feel most human. After his previous home had burned down and he had lost the last of his humanity, he thought he would never feel that way again.

If Caroline knew him when he was human, could things have been different?

"I'll have another." Klaus told Cami, gesturing to the empty glass.

She came over, a smile on her face, as that was the polite thing to do in her line of work, even to someone who was clearly drunk and down.

Pouring him another glass and after she silently watched him as she worked. It was weird but there was something about him that intrigued her. A lot of people came to this place, probably with the same circumstances as his but... She just couldn't place it until she saw the half finished sketch that lied beside him.

"Did you do this?" Cami asked curiously, referring to the drawing. The drawing was of a girl, beautiful and full of life, looking around in wonder, but the overall feeling of it was a kind of sadness and despair.

The hybrid looked up at her with penetrating blue eyes that were quite intimidating and depicted the sadness the drawing held, almost exactly. Her curiosity grew, wanting to know more, as she eagerly waited for an answer.

"Yes." He replied calmly.

Cami bit her lip, a little hesitant to ask anything else because it was clear he didn't want to talk. But her curiosity got the best of her "Whats your name?" she asked.

A small smile graced the hybrids face. "Niklaus. but please, call me Klaus."

The fake smile that Cami held before was replaced with a real one as she walked over, pulling a stool and sitting beside Klaus. "Klaus... That's a bit old fashioned isn't it."

His smile grew a little, more into a smirk "I've been around a long time...Perhaps too long..." He spoke the latter part sadly.

Confusion was added to Cami's Curiosity. Just how long had he been alive? Since the sixteen hundreds or something? No, that's impossible. She reminded herself and decided to change the subject. "Who's that your drawing? An old girlfriend? Did she break your heart?"

Klaus' smile disappeared. "Whats with all the questions, sweetheart? Don't you have something better to do than ask than things that have long since past."

Cami's turned, scanning the room. More time had passed then she realized and everyone had gone, even the ones that usually stayed at least half the night and left a mess in there wake were gone.

"No, it doesn't look it. Could you please tell me? I'm studying to be a psychiatrist. So maybe I could help." She added.

Staring down at his sketch, he thought about it. His life was not this girls concern, nor had he any reason to tell her, she was lucky she got a name. "I don't need a psychiatrist or anyone for that matter. I'm better off alone."

"Its better to let things out than keep them inside because eventually it can turn into, paranoia, anger and sadness. It isn't good to be alone, not for anyone. So, please, I wont judge, I wont say anything if you don't want me to, just tell me and I'll listen." Cami knew she shouldn't push this any farther. Unfortunately, one of her main flaws was stubbornness and it almost always got the best of her.

A few moments, seeing the sincerity in Cami's eyes, he sighed. He had no good reason to tell her but no good reason not to tell her either. Besides, he was starting to get annoyed and perhaps after answering her questions she would leave. And he could always compel her later to forget.

"Her name was Caroline and we were only friends." Klaus told her.

"Was?" Cami asked.

"She's not dead, if that's what your thinking." Klaus said seeing the look of pity on the girl's face. "I left that part of my life behind. I wont go back."

"Why not?"

Klaus' jaw tightened, his annoyance and frustration growing, he really wished she would shut up already. He could make her, one quick snap of the neck would do it... " Truth be told, I've done terrible things. I wasn't exactly welcomed there. Not by her nor anyone else."

Cami was more confused than before. The questions answered only led to many more questions that she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around. Her first impression was definitely correct, he was very intriguing and very... lost.

"Then why were you there, wherever 'there' was, to begin with?"

"It was so I wouldn't have to be alone, I was looking for loyalty. I found it at first but then it was ripped from me. Everyone turns against me eventually and I was a fool to believe that that time would be different."

The hybrids, his loyal servants, and new family, taken by Tyler. Then later, taken by Rebekah when she had sent his only means of making more off Wickery Bride. He forgave his sister but Tyler on the other hand- Well lets just say if he ever ran into Tyler again, he would pay.

"I only stayed sometime after for her. " Klaus added.

Cami nodded, listening intently with a sympathetic look. "What was she like?"

Klaus looked away from the curious bartender, deep in thought. How could he describe her in only a few short sentences, without rambling on forever about how perfect she is. And how much he loved her...

"Caroline..." He began, his eyes becoming sad and distant as he thought back. "She is light, clarity, not to mention beautiful even when shes at her worst; first thing in the morning and last thing at night. She is perfect and everything, I am not."

"I offered her the world once" he continued. " But she refused, staying with someone who does not deserve her and will disappoint her the moment he is able to. As he already has in the past." Not that I'm in any position to talk. He silently added. "And believing that she can still live a normal, small town, human life. A life which will never be enough for her."

"But I will wait. I will be her last love, I promised her. However long it takes."

Cami poured Klaus another drink, showing no sign she noticed that last part about a 'human life'."Sounds like you truly love her, and that's so hard to come by. So hold on because one day she'll come around."

"Maybe sooner then you think." Cami said, her gaze darting to the side for a quick second.

Klaus noticed and turned to see what she was talking about. It obviously wasnt just words of wisdom and one thought zoomed through his mind; Caroline.

He couldn't believe his eyes, comprehend she was really here, arms crossed and with annoyed look. He expected her in a century, maybe, but not now, not after only a few days of having left Mystic Falls. She looked as beautiful as ever, wearing a floral skirt, a halter top and a light jacket. Her hair flowing around her like a halo and her eyes still deep blue, vibrant and full of life.

"Would you quit staring and say something." Caroline breathed in annoyance.

Cami mumbled something under her breathe about 'not mentioning an attitude'. Then mouthed 'good luck' to Klaus before leaving the room and the two, who had things to sort out, alone.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, sweetheart? I thought you were living happily in Mystic Falls with Tyler." Klaus recovered smirking.

"I was-am." Caroline corrected, twisting her daylight ring like she was nervous about something. She was trying to put on a brave front and it wasnt working well."I'm looking for Tyler. I think I made a mistake and I would really like to apologize. Have you seen him?"

"Really, trouble in paradise? What a surprise." Klaus mocked, yet, he was concerned about what Tyler had done this time. Finishing the last drink Cami had poured for him, he took his sketch of the girl in front of him and stuck it in his pocket. "Why don't you tell me what happened, love. Perhaps I can help."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Tyler wanted to continue his little vendetta against you and leave me again. So I told him if he does, if he walks out on me again, we're done and... He left."

"Sounds like he's the one that should be apologizing." Klaus' smirk didn't leave, but his eyes became cold and dark. "I can find him for you, if you would like, love. But I cant promise I wont rip his heart out as soon as I spot him."

Again, Caroline began nervously playing with her daylight ring. "No, I think I can find him myself, thanks anyway. I got to go."

She turned to leave but Klaus caught her arm before she could take a step and she almost fell over. "What." She snapped.

"My offer still stands."

Caroline simply nodded, an unreadable expression on her face. Then left, leaving a disappointed immortal hybrid alone in the cold, empty bar.

He watched her go, again and hopefully for the last time. This only reawakened how much he missed her. Yes, he had missed her before but now... it was almost too much to bare. He even wished Camille were here because then at least he wouldn't be alone...

And actually he found he rather enjoyed the blonde bartenders company. It was nice to have someone to talk to about his problems and she was more than willing to listen. Even if she was a little frustrating, maybe he would see her again.

Klaus placed a nice tip for Cami's services and then sighing, left the bar. He headed in the opposite direction Caroline had gone, towards his new home.

The streets of New Orleans didn't seem nearly as lively or vibrant as they usually did.

* * *

The next day, Klaus was in his studio, the smell of paint filling the air. It was barely dawn, the sun just over the horizon and showing very little in the dark room. The smell of paint was always calming and the painting part itself always gave him a sense of control.

Painting was control. Klaus could create anything, live in his world where everything is perfect. It was refreshing to say the least. Because in his life, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much power he gained, it was never enough. He could never gain control or more importantly, peace. And slowly, it was eating him away.

What he was painting, was a more detailed painting of last nights sketch, Caroline at her most beautiful, a giant harvest moon in the back of the great city; New Orleans. Looking around at all the lights, joyful people, with a bright smile on her face, her eyes wandering, searching, desperate, yet confident, it was clear she no longer missed Mystic Falls.

She was his inspiration; always and forever.

Klaus wiped the brush of its previous color and grabbed a cerulean blue for the sky when he heard a knock at the door. Slightly annoyed, he put down the brush, wondering who could be here at this hour. He wiped his hands of paint as well, made sure everything was in order and locked the door on his way out.

On his way down the stairs he tried to think of who it could be. He wasn't expecting anyone and Elijah nor Rebekah would have knocked. So, eager to get this over with, he sped down the remaining stairs and to the front door. It was too early for this and with loss of sleep, he was feeling extra impatient.

More knocks sounded at the door as Klaus began turning the nob. Looked like this person was in no mood to be patient either.

Klaus growled lowly but immediately stopped when he saw who it was. "Caroline, what are you doing here? Its far to early, love."

The blonde vampire yawned "No kidding. But this couldn't wait. I wanted to talk about last night."

She looked tired and Klaus would have been more sympathetic if not for the fact he was extremely tired himself. He hadn't slept well the past few nights, hardly at all. There was always too much going on... "Cant this wait till later, love."

"No it cant. I sort of lied to you last night... about Tyler... Well, I did but didn't and-"

"You're not making sense, Caroline, please calm down, speak slow, and tell me what you're talking about."

Once more, Caroline was twisting and playing with the daylight ring around her finger. "What I told you about Tyler was true, he really left me to get revenge against you. Apparently my love wasn't enough." She added bitterly. "But the part about me looking for him, was a lie. I wasn't looking for him, I was looking for you."

Though Klaus had seen right through her before, he was curious as to why she didnt tell him and lied instead. He knew Caroline very well and it wasnt hard to tell, she's a terrible liar. "Why didnt you tell me?"

She laughed lightly, almost as if she were mad. "Because for once in my life I was nervous. I was impulsive in coming here and only after Stefan gave me a confidence boost. I left because no one in Mystic Falls really wanted me there anymore and I was tired of all the drama centered around Elena."

Caroline was practically hysterical now, she was so tired and it was really taking its toll. "I swear I'm only telling you this because I was up all night deciding how I should tell you all of this..."

"And now that you have?" Klaus asked hopeful, a glimmer in his usually dull eyes.

It was surprising she was here at all but it made sense. That troublesome doppelganger and the ripper, his best friend, were the reasons she was here and he couldn't be happier. Well, he could but this was the first step and he was more than willing to wait.

"I don't know..." She responded, pulling a lock of gold hair behind her ear. "Maybe after some sleep I'll be able to think clearly and maybe... I'll let you show me what the world has to offer. New Orleans in itself is amazing and I cant wait to see the rest."

She smiled at the last part, she truly couldn't wait to see the world. Klaus had been right, a small town life wasn't enough, not at all.

Klaus smiled a smile he only ever gave her, no one else and moving aside, opened the door. "Come on in then, love. We'll discuss other matters later."

Caroline paused "Other matters?"

"Tyler walking out on you, for example. And of course the matter of where you would like to go first."

Walking past Klaus into the large mansion, she rolled her eyes but her smile never died and neither did his.

* * *

**No klayley (or whatever the heck its called). This was like my own version of Cami and Klaus meeting and I hope you liked it. Any ideas, suggestions for the next one let me know. Please review. it helps me to know you guys are interested.**


	3. A Howling Wind

The moons light cast shadows over the dense woods; the trees, dark siloheautes created by the orange cresent moon that barely hung above them. It was a beautiful sight. Leaves shivered through the trees, and a soft wind sturred the waters nearby. Enchanting, almost like a dream was the stars that seemed to swirl like little fireflies through the dark blue sky. The stars seemed to burn and dissipate the darkness away, little droplets of colors.

Soft earth under-paw, the sandy furred wolf ran. The earthy scents, pine, oak, maple, the forests smells traveled with the wind and was like a heavenly aroma that soothed him. It was nice to say the least. Moments like this... well, they didnt come often and Klaus was enjoying the short time it would last.

It was sad but there was rarely time for having a peaceful mind. Times like these were when Klaus felt nothing could go wrong. There was no drama with Caroline; whom he hoped to win, eventually. And the drama from and surrounding her friends. No fear of betrayal, like when his hybrids had joined Tyler or his siblings several times over again. No anger or sadness.

But most and best of all, he no longer felt alone. Being a wolf, well, you didnt have to ever worry about anything. It was the open skys and deep woods for nothing but miles and miles, the wind like a melody, the trees teeming with life and soft earth below.

He ran and ran through the trees, though at full speed, he took everything in; the sound of the crickets, the shuffling of trees and the quivering grass, the rush of a nearby river. And it was at that river that he came to a stop. It crashed against the stones of the bank, foaming, and swirling deep blue as if it were storming. Though everything was peaceful, not a cloud in the star filled sky nor any hint of rain on the breeze.

Klaus stared down into the deep depths, wondering how deep it actually was and how amazing this place would be to paint night or day. He wished he could now but that probably wouldnt be the smartest thing to do. Besides this was perfect as it was. Enchanting, you could say. Given Caroline could have made it better... but there was no need to bother her...

Looking through the gloom from where he had come, Klaus growled lowly. She was probably busy with Tyler. Tyler. he thought bitterly and dug his claws into the hard stone under paw. Frustration tore at him. He was sick and tired of Tyler, destroying everything, taking it all away. Taking her away... and then treating her poorly... This life will never be enough for her. Especially if its with _him._

But, then he shook his head. There was nothing he could do. He would wait for her, yes. Try to win her over, yes. Offer her everything- give her anything...But that was the best he could do. He couldnt force her, it wouldnt be right, even by his standards.

His mind wandered to earlier events as he sunk down against the hard stone. Still looking into the dark depths of the river that slightly gleamed with moonlight, he rested his head down on his paws. Swishing his tail against the grass and crisp leaves that swished and cracked under the pressure, he shut his eyes, thinking. Regret swelled inside of him as the previous days events made there way to the center of his vision. It all replayed before him as if it happened moments before, echoing, and he wished he could forget it. But that wasnt an option. He couldnt forget yesterday, the day before, or the past thousand years. Though that allowed him to remember the good, there was the bad too. And the bad by far triumphed over the good in every aspect...

_Why dont you find someone less terrible you can relate to._ It repeated in his mind, over and over again, echoing like someone had shouted into a large clearing.

After some time, Klaus began drifting off into a restless sleep. Probably not a good idea being around a river and all but he was immortal, water couldnt kill him. The worst that could happen would be waking up frighfully cold and wet. Then over the water, scents of the forest, over the smell of the earth, the sweet scent of strawberry and vanilla filled his scenses. He blinked several times, getting up and shaking the sleep away. Trying to sense anything out of the ordinary, the wolf peered through the darkness into the trees and all the surrounding area, seeing nothing. Klaus was about to give up and lie back down the wind picked up once more.

It was definitely her scent and many thoughts plagued the hybrids mind.

Looking up at the moon, it was much higher in the sky now, at least half way and a milky white. It was probably around midnight if not early morning, which meant something must have happened. But there was no scent of the red coppery substance. At least not hers. Blood still littered the forest floor from the previous night but the smell was old and faded.

The wind blew through the wolfs fur bringing the same scent, her scent; Carolines. Klaus' curiosity peaked, he went the direction it was coming from, some nearby clearing he passed earlier.

And there she was, lying against an old white-barked tree in the small clearing. She was dressed in off-white dress that fit her nicely, showing her curves. It was glittered in sequins and small jewels. There most of been some sort of event, Klaus figured. But it was torn and covered in dirt, thorns and twigs. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, which were held to her chest. Her hair was disheveled and frizzy. Worst of all, her eyes were glossy, dark and passive. They didnt have that light, that brightness he always saw when he looked at her.

Klaus peeked out from under the shadows of the trees a bit, not far and quite enough so she wouldnt notice, to get a better look. He saw she was wearing the bracelt he gave her. It glimmered and sparkled in the moonlight like a polished daimond. He smiled inward, wondering if she had kept anything else he had given her. But he also saw that her eyes glistened with unshed tears, under the moons light they looked like flames without life.

Ears pressed down, the wolf slowly and cautiously emerged from the shadows. This was his fault and he didnt want to make matters worse by scaring her, so he purposely stepped on several leaves and twigs that snapped under him, alerting her of his presence. He kept his head low and his golden eyes on her and hoped she wouldnt run.

Caroline realized quickly she wasnt alone. To Klaus' dismay, her eyes widened with fear and she slowly started to rise, her breathing almost siezing. Klaus stopped dead in his tracks, sitting down, head lowered and let out a whimpering like noise, hoping maybe that would change her mind. He was no threat to her and she needed to see that... whether he was in wolf or human form... but she would probably never understand, no matter how hard he tried it would never be enough. The gifts, showing her how he felt everytime... it was never enough. Probably never would be...

It seemed to have worked. Though she hesitated, Caroline fell back down and as she did tears fell. Her blue eyes never left Klaus' golden ones as he slowly approached once more. The wolf sat beside her, barely a foot away and tilted his head to the side.

After a few moments, which felt like forever for Klaus, recognition flickered in the blonde vampires eyes. "Klaus." She said and rubbed some of the tears from her eyes.

His tail sweeping the grass ever so lightly and ever so happily because she recognized him and did not run. Klaus nodded, and got closer till his fur was brushing against her. She felt cold and for the first time Klaus realized it was actually quite cold. No longer warm like it had been earlier, the wind had picked up, howling and it gave Klaus a chill. He couldnt imagine how Caroline was fairing so he got closer and wrapped his tail around her. She opened her mouth in protest. But another gust of wind hit and she sighed instead, giving in.

After a few moments "I killed twelve people, those witches... And I didnt even manage to save my friend..." Caroline breathed, her voice hollow and emotionless. "I really did- I cant believe... I'm as terrible as you."

"Wait!" Caroline called weakly seeing the large wolf leaving her side, flicking its tail away from her. Without Klaus there, the gusty winds chilled her body instantly and she shook. "I didnt mean that... Well... But I'm sorry. Please, dont go."

It wasnt like Caroline to depend on Klaus for anything and she tried to avoid him as much as possible. He was ruthless, cruel and evil. He had killed so many people like Elena's aunt or Tylers mom. Yet, the more she thought, the more Caroline realized she was no better. She had killed people- innocent people. Although those witches were not entirely innocent, she had killed them without a second thought all for nothing...Who was she to judge...

More tears fell but the blonde vampire smiled a little when he came back. Klaus snorted at her for thinking he was actually going to leave, despite that comment. The wolf went back beside her leaning close.

Alone. A thousand years Klaus had been alone. He knew better then anyone what it was like. Being alone... even after so many years, is a hard thing to describe but perhaps the most accurate term would be despair. It was emptyness, a feeling you will never belong and will always be hated or ignored. No one will ever love you or care. All anyone will ever do is hurt and betray you...

So, no matter what Caroline did or said he would never leave her. He would always be patient in waiting and always forgive her. Whether she killed someone, many, or those he cared for. Whether she simply hurt him. It didnt matter. He would be there for her; Always and forever

Klaus shook his head wanting to tell her so many things he couldnt. In response Caroline shook her own head "There was a dance tonight, you know, I cant believe there even was one but... I actually thought he would show up. Tyler... I guess he just couldnt be bothered. I guess I wasnt important enough. I dont think I ever was to him... "

After that they sat in silence, staying close to each other and trying to keep warm. Klaus lied beside Caroline his tail still around her. The blonde vampire ran her fingers through the wolfs sand colored fur and was surprised at how soft it was. It was like silk, yet soft like cotton at the same. Of course they both knew they would be better off at their homes, where its warm and out of the harsh weathers grasp. But both came up with some excuse for staying...

When her thoughts drifted back to the torn, ruined dress and the nights earlier events, Caroline broke the silence. "I thought you would at least show up... You usually do. Though, I guess I never give you reason to. Do I.?"

Only for a moment before resting back down in the soft grass and dried leaves, blue met blue as Klaus looked up at her, eyes narrowed. That was the only response he could offer. Yet, he knew he let her down, perhaps more than Tyler had. He just thought that after what happened earlier, she wouldnt want to see him... I guess I was wrong, the hybrid thought silently.

Shaking from the morning breeze, Klaus stood up steadily, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl beside him. Carolines breathing was soft, peaceful and a soft smile graced her face. Klaus wondered what she was dreaming about and though he could always find out, he didnt want to intrude.

The moon still hung above the trees, a milky white light, fading into the brightening sky as the hybrid thought of his few options. He didnt want to leave Caroline here by herself, nor wake her. But she needed to get home and he couldnt possibly carry her as a wolf... About five or so minutes later, when the first rays of sunlight shone, Klaus nodded slightly to himself and decided he would run home, then come back for her. Fast.

Hopefully, Caroline wouldnt wake and leave before then... It wasnt safe out here, not with that immortal witch lurking... Then again what if its safer she did leave instead of being found... or maybe... Half way home already Klaus shook the thoughts away, he had to stick with this decision, whether it be right or wrong, it was already made. He just wished it wasnt wrong, a mistake.

After he went home, shifted back to human form, Klaus searched the trees for Caroline. And soon found her, same place, but she was up leaning against the tree, a dazed look across her beautiful features. The blonde vampire looked worse than last night, shaking with her arms tightly around her, she let out a breath when she saw the concerned hybrid approach her.

"Its alright, love. Lets get you home."

Caroline nodded as she attempted a smile, failing miserably. Stepping away from the tree, she began walking towards Klaus and she let out a gasp when she tripped over – well, whatever it was, Klaus couldnt tell. But helped her none the less and Caroline made no attempt to break away from his arms, only sighed. So the hybrid picked her up bridal style and held onto his precious cargo. She was cold to the touch, shaking, dirty, but still had her scent of sweet vanilla. And was still just as beautiful.

"Your not a monster, Caroline. You are not terrible. You are not dark or evil. Do not blame yourself for the death of those witches. Your friend, Bonnie, sealed her own fate when she pulled that foolish stunt." Klaus spoke, not meeting her eyes. "And... I was wrong earlier. Im sorry."

Caroline leaned closer and Klaus restrained from smiling. " I know" she hesitated, "But you- I hate to admit, were right earlier. And last night I- I didnt... I was being unfair."

The hybrid did not say anything. Continueing to stare blankly ahead, he thought about her words and his own. Everything he was, she was not...

The walk to Carolines house seemed quite long but they made it all the same. There was no trouble from Silas, so that was a win. But something seemed off to Klaus. It became perfectly clear what when they were only a few blocks from their destination. Klaus growled lowly. How dare he make an appearnence after leaving Caroline once again. Tyler was leaning against his car staring idly about, whistling, apparently waiting for Caroline bad, he was in for a dissapointment. Klaus steadily made his way over to the unsupspecting, foolish hybrid.

"I dont want to go home." Caroline stated firmly.

The anger instantly vanished as Klaus looked down at her. "Are you sure, love?"

"Yes."

The hybrid was unsure, but consented to her request none the less.

Before the two even made it back to Klaus' mansion, Caroline had fallen asleep in the hybrids arms. It was definitely a sight to see and Klaus was enjoying every moment of it, savoring it, because this would probably be the closest he would ever get to holding her, being close to her... At least for a long time. After all he did promise to be her last love, and Klaus Mikaelson was a man of his word.

Gently, like she was made glass or a soft porcalin, Klaus lied her down in a spare room. The place was big, empty, lonely, specially since his siblings left to god knows where, so there was plenty of rooms to spare. But of course he picked the best for his girl; Caroline, the girl that never ceased to surprise him. Light and airy, pink shone on the walls, and light cream colored sheets he had placed her under glowed in the rising sun.

Klaus shut the blinds of the window to block out most of the light. He didnt want to wake her. So, ever so quietly, he went to exit the room when a soft voice called from behind him.

"Please, stay."

The hybrid did as he was told. The blonde vampire was lucky he liked her, not just anyone could order him around. He went and lied beside her and she turned to face him with weary eyes.

"What is it, love?" Klaus asked.

Caroline sighed. "I know you were thinking about leaving and if you do... dont come back. Because I cant- I cant go through this over and over again. People keep leaving me. Why? What have I done? They think they can leave and come back and everything can be the way it used to. Well, thats not how it works, not anymore."

"Love, you have made it clear you do not want me here. I can no longer create hybrids thanks to your friends. My siblings have long gone. I have no plausible reason to stay in Mystic Falls." Unless... Klaus thought.

"Do you want me to stay, Caroline. Going against your friends and family like that. Are you prepared to give this life up, your hopes and dreams perhaps." Honestly, Klaus wanted more than anything to be with her, for her to want him to stay. But there would be a cost. She needed to know that and be sure. To gain him, would be losing everyone and everything else she holds dear.

For what felt like centuries Caroline didnt say a word. Klaus searched her blue eyes for any sign of an answer, finding nothing. It was like a million thoughts were flying through them, too fast to read. Even with years of experience he could not, for the first time tell what she was thinking or feeling. The silence and anticipation seemed to beat against him. He was growing impatient.

"This is probably the depressed part of me talking, but, yes. I want you to stay. Im tired of Mystic Falls. Oh, and Tyler, lets see how he likes getting left behind." Caroline said after taking things into consideration. "Also... Maybe this is my dream. Maybe, I want to travel the world. I have all of eternity to do anything- everything I want. College can wait and these people can enjoy there drama filled lives."

No one would miss her, except her mother, but she was always too busy and bearly ever spent time with her. Elena and the others were always wrapped up in their own drama. It was always about Elena. Caroline was tired of it. From now on it would be about her and she would be happy, without a care in the world.

Smiling she spoke with such enthusiasm, Klaus believed her and smiled brighter than ever before. Because of her answer he felt everything would be better, he could be happy, and experience a freedom like he never had before. Klaus could put the past behind and look forward to the future with the girl he loved more than anyone else- anything else. Best of all, he wouldnt have to be alone, there was hope. There would be some problems along the way, sure. But it was worth it.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak but Caroline interrupted "Tokyo... No, wait, Rome... or Paris... How about-" she said excitedly rambling.

"Caroline, you can decide tomorrow. There's plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere, not without you" the amused hybrid interrupted.

"Alright" Caroline agreed. Then she grabbed Klaus' hand when he got up to leave. "Who said you could go. You promised you wouldnt go anywhere without me" she teased.

A smirk on his face Klaus lied back down beside her. "I didnt know we were at this point in our relationship, love. I thought we would become friends first."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She punched his shoulder and he laughed. A moment later she joined in and shut her eyes, finally feeling at peace.

As for Klaus, he was far to excited to sleep. Instead he took his sketch book from the nightstand and began sketching the place he knew she would love to see above all others. New Orleans. It was his home once and who knows, maybe it would be again with his beloved beside him.

* * *

**PLEASE READ.**

**So sorry guys for not updating in over a month! Hope this being the longest chapter yet makes up for it. The thing is I've been VERY busy and stressed with school that I just want to rip my hair out an smash my head against the wall... Its seriously been that bad and I haven't even gotten to finals yet. Hopefully I'll still have my hair when schools out.**

**Okay so about the chapter, just to clarify, Caroline isn't able to kill those twelve witches in time and Bonnie dies. I know I know, terrible right? well, personally I've always hated Bonnie and wish she would die already, so she did. Also, I don't know if vampires get cold, they never really specified... but for the purposes of this story they do... honestly I don't think this was my best because believe it or not I didn't put as much time in it as I did the other chapters. but hope you like it anyway and I hope I'll be able to update... sometime soon... Wish me luck.**


End file.
